


Kiss me

by Ship_theboybands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes kissing. It can be casual, and it can be the most important thing he's ever done. His kiss could say "I'm sorry," or "thank you," or it could say more words than all of Shakespeare's plays in one book. With notes. <br/>It depends, really, on who is on the other end of the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Harry likes kissing. It can be casual, and it can be the most important thing he's ever done. His kiss could say "I'm sorry," or "thank you," or it could say more words than all of Shakespeare's plays in one book. With notes.   
It depends, really, on who is on the other end of the kiss.

When Harry kisses Niall, it barely says anything except "You're Pretty!" Because, well, he is pretty. It's the first night of the tour, and they've just preformed to thousands. He's gone back to Niall's hotel room for a few beers and Niall just looks really great. His hair is sweeping over his face, and it's slightly wet from when he stuck his head in the shower (because the products they used for the show were itchy) and it makes his fringe look unreasonably soft. He's still got his stage makeup on, though it's less dark now and it makes his skin the colour of cream roses. He's just had his braces taken off and his teeth are so white compared to his lips. His lips. Lips. Harry lets that word rattle around his head for a while while Niall passes him another beer. And Niall is laughing, telling a story or something, but Harry isn't listening. He's got this great buzz from the beers, and this is his fifth, and he hasn't had a good kiss in ages. He doesn't really think about what he's doing he just sort of crashes his lips against Niall's in a way that says, "your pretty." And the kiss isn't spectacular. It's not very long, and Niall's not really into it, and Harry isn't much either. Niall's lips are soft though, and he doesn't push Harry off, he just kisses him back in a way that says, "You're pretty too." When Harry wakes up, he's on Niall's floor, and his head is thumping like a steady drum. He peels his eyes open and sees that Niall is brushing his teeth because, oh yeah, Niall is somehow magically immune to hangovers. And Harry doesn't mention the Kiss. And neither does Niall.

When Harry kisses Liam it's a necessity. A quick, messy, clinking of teeth because Liam is stressing out and he needs to stop. He's talking at a thousand miles per hour and his eyes are bulging out of his head and Harry can hear that each word is dripping with stress. Liam's saying stupid things like "I can't do this anymore." So Harry kisses him in a way that says, "Stop being an idiot." And Liam is completely shocked. His eyes somehow manage to grow wider and he's opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish and Harry says. "Don't worry, I don't like you like that either. Now go to bed." And something like relief washes over Liam visibly. And he goes to bed.

When Harry kisses Zayn it says something desperate. Something like "help me". Because that's what he needs. They've just been mobbed by fans, and Harry feels so homesick. He feels lost and Angry and he doesn't want to be 'Harry Styles- Womaniser' anymore because what he really wants is a boyfriend. He hates pretending and lying and he's constantly paranoid that he's going to slip up, and someone's going to realise he's not who he says he is. And he's lying awake at the back of the tour bus, crying, and suddenly Zayn is just there. Zayn who doesn't give a fuck has something in his eyes, something that says "I give a fuck about you." Harry is crying into his shoulder and Zayn is patting him on the back and telling him it's going to be alright. Harry kisses him, and the kiss tastes like saltwater and cigarette smoke. Zayn pulls away almost instantly and says, "You don't want that Harry." And he's right. Harry realises he's right when Louis lets out a small noise like a cat from where he's sleeping and it makes Harrys chest hurt.

When Harry kisses Nick it doesn't really say anything. It doesn't mean anything and they both know why. When Nick kisses back though, it says "I'm sorry." And sympathy kisses are the worst.

When Harry kisses Louis, finally, in the dressing room when everyone else has gone home after there last show of the tour, it says something along the lines of, "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. It's butterflies in my belly and there wings cut like swords, and somehow they push themselves up, and they press against my ribs so hard I think I'm going to burst. But I can't, I can't burst because if your not here to hold me together I might just break into a thousand peices and never be whole again. And it terrifies me. I feel sick with it and its this weight on my shoulders, and for a while I even hated you for it. But as much as it scares me, it's the best feeling in the world. To look at you and see you looking back makes my heart swell so much it pushes the butterflies back down to my belly, and when you touch me your skin is so soft that the butterflies wings turn to silk. And when you listen to my words, and your eyes close like they mean something, I feel so content I think I must be dreaming. I'm stupidly, undeniably in love with you. It's like I'm at school again, and your the star football player and I'm the weird kid who you wave at in the halls and it's enough to make my knees go weak. When your hurt it feels like the butterflies have turned into army tanks, blowing grenades up in my chest until I can't even breath. And when your smiling the tanks are silk butterflies again, and every time you laugh they sweep over an old scar that the tanks left, and they fix me. I just need you to be happy. I need you to laugh and never be sad and I want to punch management in the face, basically, because if it wasn't for them I'd ask you to marry me." And Louis kisses back in a way that says, "me too."

It's desperately sad when Harry kisses Taylor because it says, "I don't want you." And she replies, "I don't want you either." And when they pull apart they smile like they're in love. The cameras love it and Harry feels like he wants to die.


End file.
